


Training can be complicated

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents can be a good thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training can be complicated

Holra my baby tadpoles I got this prompt awhile back In this but I never wrote it so here it is

♡♡♡◇◇♡♡♡♡◇◇◇

**Baby mikey where Michael's being potty trained and he keeps on having loads of accidents and he gets all upset but Luke (his dad) gives him lots of cuddles ☆☆☆☆♤♤♤☆☆☆☆**

Mikey: 4 yr old head space 

Luke:dad

☆☆♡♡☆☆♡♡☆☆♡♡

Luke's Pov

"Mikey do you have to go potty?" I ask the boy. "No daddy I don't have to go." He says to me as he continues to play with his hot wheels. 

"Baby just remember you have to use the big boy potty okay?" I remind him "Let me know if you got to go." 

He just continues to play with his toys. It's been two hours. I'm actually suprised he can hold it this long. Just as I thought about it there in front of me a puddle and in the middle of that puddle was Michael. Michael just noticed that he just peed his pants. I quickly pick him up and take him to his and my room to change him. 

"Daddy are you mad" he asks me. I don't say anything as I sit him on the floor next to the bed. I go to the closet to pick his clothes. "D-daddy? Are Y-you m-mad at me?" He asks me again but this time he's crying. 

I walk over to him and kneel next to him. "Baby boy I'm not mad at you I'm just upset, but I'm also proud of you." I tell him. He looks at me confused as I start to change him into some sweats and a lose shirt.

"Baby I'm upset that you didn't tell me you had to go." I say as I take him back to the living room, " I'm also proud that you went two hours without wetting yourself." **I set him down on the couch as I clean up the wet spot on the wood floor with wipes. **"You not mad at mikey?" He asks. "No babe I'm not mad." I say as I throw away the wipes. p > I go and sit next to michael on the couch. He snuggles up to me. I put my arm over his shoulder as I hold him close. p>"I'm not mad at you Mikey not one bit." I tell him. I kiss the top of his head as we cuddle the night away. ****

☆☆☆♡♡☆☆☆

Okay I'm really sorry but lately I've been in a huge writers block it may take a while but prompts are always welcome thank you 

Peace out tadpoles


End file.
